It Was Always HER
by Summermylife21
Summary: it was always HER. She was the one he put his arm around. She was the one he cuddled while watching movies on pack night. She was the one he protected more than anyone. So I decided to do something about it. *Malia confronts Lydia about Stiles* eventual Stydia. Alternate season 5. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.


**Summary: it was always HER. She was the one he put his arm around. She was the one he cuddled while watching movies on pack night. She was the one he protected more than anyone. So I decided to do something about it. *Malia confronts Lydia about Stiles* eventual Stydia. Alternate season 5.**

**A/N in this story Allison is alive and Isaac never left. I am also not hating on Malia in this story I actually quite like the character but I thought it worked well for the plot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any ideas you may recognize in this story.**

Chapter 1: HER

{Malia's POV}

It was always _her._ I should've known. She'd been there from the beginning. She obviously didn't like me. She obviously wants me dead so she can have Stiles all to herself.

It was always _her _that Stiles puts an arm around. Not me. Not even Scott in a friendly way. _Her. _It was always her that he sat next to at the lunch table. And if I got to Stiles before Lydia did, they would _always _be holding hands under the table. They are actually _always_ holding hands even if it's not at the lunch table. Like _always._ I may be new to this normal human thing, but I'm pretty sure _just friends _don't do _that._

Or, whenever we have pack nights and we're watching a movie, they _always _sit in the same exact spot and he _always_ has his arm around her and her head is _always_ nuzzled in his neck. That should be _me_! _I'm _his girlfriend, _not her_!

His first instinct is to always protect her. "Where's Lydia? What if she's hurt?" Blah blah blah. Who the hell cares? He's always telling me that we don't leave pack members behind. Why the fuck not? I'm going to confront her about it. Now.

{Lydia's POV}

"Hey, Lydia. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Malia." I said as I started walking to my next class.

"I want you to stay away from Stiles."

"What?" I said. How am I supposed to stay away from Stiles? He's my best friend!

"Stiles is my boyfriend. Not yours." She said angrily.

"Malia, I don't want Stiles like that!"

"You're still going to stay away from him. Or I will kill you." She threatened as she pulled out her claws. "And if you tell anyone bout this conversation, I'll kill you and hip your body of to Jackson in London." She walked away.

Looks like I'm staying away from Stiles. Not like that will be hard. We hardly spend any time together, he's always with Malia. I make my way to my next class.

*1 week later*

{Lydia's POV}

"There you are. Where have you been? I haven't seen you all week. You haven't been sitting with us at lunch, I've left you like 50 messages." Stiles said as he ran up to me in the hallway on Friday afternoon. I was hoping to get through this last day without seeing him, but I obviously failed.

"Stiles, I can't talk right now." I said and ran down the hall.

"Lydia!" He called after me. I just kept running until I bumped into someone.

"I need to talk to you." Scott said as he dragged me behind the school.

"So, I was in science class on Monday and I heard these two people in the hallway. Me being a supernatural and all, I heard exactly what these two people were saying and realized that it was you and Malia. Are you actually doing what she says?"

"She threatened to kill me, Scott! And I have no doubt that she would in a heartbeat."

"She won't if I'm there protecting you." The Alpha said.

"I don't want to be protected! I'm sick and tired of everyone protecting me! I should be able to fend for myself! But please, Scott, please don't tell Stiles."

"Either you tell him, or I will." He walked away.

"Guys, I have someone you should meet."

It was a pal meeting at Derek's loft and I brought along another supernatural. I met him a few weeks ago and I know he'll be a great addition to our pack. His name is Jace and he is a shadowhunter. He hunts demons. But he's a supernatural.

"Who's that?" Derek asked.

"This is Jace. He's a shadowhunter meaning he's a supernatural that hints demons to protect the world. He'll be great in the pack."

"Woah woah woah. No. He is not in the pack." Stiles said.

"Why not?" I yelled. Stiles was being really bitchy lately and it's getting on my very last nerve.

"First of all, we've only just met him now. And second, he could be lying and actually want to hurt us. He's not in the pack."

"We let your little were-coyote in the pack."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stiles yelled.

"It means you're being completely unfair!"

"He's not in the pack Lydia!"

"You know what? That's it. I'm done. I'm out." I started walking out. Jace had left when things started to get heated.

"What?" Said Liam.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kira.

"I'm done! I'm officially out of this pack." I walked out the door and started walking home in the pouring rain.

{Scott's POV}

"What the hell man?" I yelled at Stiles.

"What? Would you have let the guy in?"

"Umm, yes." Braeden emphasized.

"That was really harsh bro." Said Derek.

"Well what did she even mean about Malia?" Stiles said.

"You're an idiot!" Said Liam. He had obviously heard the conversation between Malia and Lydia too.

"What?" Yelled Stiles.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go find Lydia and try to clean up _your _mess." Liam said and slammed the door as he walked out.

"Do you want to tell him Malia? Tell him how you threatened to kill Lydia if she didn't stay away from Stiles?" I said.

"You what?" Yelled Stiles as he let go of Malia's hand and turned around to look at her.

"She did that?" Yelled Derek. He looked about ready to rip Malia's throat out.

"And she also threatened to send her body to Jackson's doorstep."

"Oh she did _not _bring up Jackson." Allison yelled as I tried to hold her back from attacking Malia. But no one was holding Isaac back. He charged at Malia and held her up by the neck.

"That's what she meant by the Malia comment. I mean? We all should've known. She wanted to leave us for dead back in Mexico. Drop her Isaac."

"Choose Stiles. Me or Lydia." Malia yelled.

"If Lydia were here, she would've made the decision for me and walked out. Because she wants me to be happy. You only want yourself to be happy. I choose Lydia." Stiles said and just as he was about to run out the door, Liam appeared with a bloody Lydia in his arms.

{Liam's POV}

"I found her on the side of the road. She looks like she does when she has a banshee episode except more bloody. But the worst part is, I think she did this to herself."

"Why?" Isaac said as he took her into his arms and started taking her pain.

"Look at her stomach." What the pack saw made them all gasp. It looked like someone had written on her stomach with a knife.

It spelled out,

_'I will_

_die'_

"She's alive for now, but I can't take anymore of her pain, can someone take over? We need to get her to Deaton." Isaac said as Derek took Lydia from his arms and started taking her pain like Isaac did. They carried her into Stiles jeep while Braeden, Kira and Parrish stayed behind to figure out what to do with Malia.

"You shouldn't be bringing her here. I can't help her. Bring her to the hospital and get her to your mother, Scott."

"What the hell happened to her?" Yelled Melissa as she wheeled Lydia into a room on the gurney.

"We don't know. Liam found her on the side of the road." Said Allison.

"Okay, I'm going to need the were-wolves in here to take her pain. The rest of you, try and contact her mom and any other family members, and get Stilinski to check out the scene then get him down here."

The pack waited for hours in the waiting room, all of them were there now. They had put Malia back in Eichen. Hours had turned into a day. At 2am the next morning, Melissa walked out of the room that Lydia was in.

"She'll be okay."

The entire pack let out sighs of relief, as they had not lost a member of their pack.

"But... She's going to be unconscious for quite a while. It could be years."

3 years had passed, but there was still no sign that Lydia would wake up soon. That didn't stop the pack from staying at the hospital. They hadn't slept in their own beds this entire time, they now had their own rooms in the hospital because they refused to leave. Even Jackson had showed up. No matter what had happened 2 years ago, he still loved her, and the pack respected that. They became friends again. It wasn't until that one day, that Scott realized how much he had missed her voice.

He was sitting in the hospital room that Lydia was in, holding her hand, and talking to her about his day, like he normally did. Ten she slowly opened her eyes.

"Scott?"

"Lydia!" He said as he squeezed her hand and kissed her on the forehead.

"What happened to me?"

"That's the thing. We still don't know."

"Well how long have I been out?" She asked.

"3 years." Scott said sadly.

"Woah."

"I'm going to go get a doctor. I'll be right back."

"Melissa!" He yelled. He saw her talking to the pack.

"She's awake."

**That was it! Please tell me if you would like this to be a two-shot! Review! Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**xoxo,**

**Em.**


End file.
